


Nice Air, and Good Story, Sparkles' Guardian Demon Guy

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Of Gold, Green, White, Red, Sky, Blood, Purple, and Blue (Less than Infinite, more colours) [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I will do many Ragnarok scenes, Korg POV, Korg is the narrator here, aka not learn much pffttt, and many Dark World scenes, but it is what it is XD, er using PL dub as I just watched it yesterday will rewatch ENG in a sec and edit if I wanna, inspired by Polish dubbing of IW cold open, my headcanons as always, short fic written on a bus rn, so remember it's Korgofilter, so you learn as much about the scene and about Loki as Korg does, that one Ragnarok scene, this is Korg, this is not a recommended by sane people therapy for insane people prolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Ah, oopsie. Korg had misjudged the charismatic (apparently? Okay!) ghost that needed to piss off and also go help the revolution, but actually, ehh, he seemed to wanna help Thunder guy more, which was okay. Was okay because then Thunder King could help with revolutioninising, two maces in one fight, as they said!





	Nice Air, and Good Story, Sparkles' Guardian Demon Guy

Korg picked it up and turned it off. The air around the currently moaning from pain, or from something more indecent, wait, pain could also be indecent, Korg supposed, anyway, the moaning maybe sexually maybe not, that familiar guy, Thunder Guy's nearby's Not-Ghost, by the way, air around him was so fresh and wintery, it was nice.

"Hey, we're making revolution here. And gonna come on that ship. Wanna come with?"

Panting, the not-ghost sat up.

"It occurs to me... you're... in a need of a charismatic leader."

A charismatic leader, Korg thought, wheels, or rather, stones, duh, in his head, turning. A charismatic leader! That's what's been missing from Revolution no.1! And now Revolution no. 2 would have one, in Not-Ghost's person! Huh! Good, good.

So icy.

That air.

Good, winter's a good omen for all Revolutions, all Kronans know that! The Not-Ghost who, Korg was pretty sure, was owned or owed by Sparkles, surely brought good fortune. Excellent!

Maybe the guy's charisma was made of ice. Cause every Kronan knew that some charismas, they were made of fire, some of water, some of air, and some of rock, duh! And so that guy's charisma was made of water and then got frozen.

For a split second, Korg wondered whether he should pat the Not-Ghost's back, but opted not to. Frozen charisma, now that sounded painful. Very painful!

The guy with Frozen Charisma stood up.

And asked, "We could also recruit my brother for the revolution. How 'bout it? The Sparkles."

Aaah, the Sparkles! The Thunder Lord God guy. Brother? Nah, they weren't brothers, Korg thought, they looked too different. The Not-Ghost, the flesh that composed him felt like ice, and the Thunder, the flesh that composed him, felt like Thunder.

Korg could tell, coz, he was very smart, for a Kronan, the mother's boyfriend whom he hated told him as much.

So... brothers? Huh. Oh? Yes!

"You are Thunder's Guardian Demon, ain't ya?"

Not-Ghost tilted his head in an apparent confusion. Poor guy. He looked very confused when first seeing the Champion, too. And besides, there was some deep confusion in his body, too, seemed like, and in his head. Maybe he could sort all the confusions out while revolutionising the world, that could be helpful. Coz yeah, there was charisma, and fire - nah, not fire, ice - but there was confusion, too, and attachment, and fear.

Or maybe there was none of that and Korg was imagining stuff again. He always liked to imagine stuff. Particularly revolutionary stuff. Right, Meek?

"I beg your pardon?" the Guardian Demon in service of Sparkles asked, feigning, Korg thought, confusion. Cause, cause, how could he not know? Everybody on Krona knew. When you were too bad, you had a solid Guardian Angel, so that you don't go to the Worst place, after your skull gets crushed, or you get drown, or whichever, coz that would be the worst. And when you were too good, gods would grant you a solid Guardian Demon. Because otherwise, the Best Place would await, and that would be horrid, cause in the Best Place, you can't even fight! Ever!

"But I don't give pardons?" Korg replied, slightly confused.

"Demon guardian?" Not-Ghost asked.

"Aaahh, yeah! That just means that if your favourite weapon was about to get smashed, and Thunder Lord's chest was about to get smashed, you, yeah. You would rather choose Thunder's chest to stay intact, even over your favourite weapon. Or you would never sleep again. Hm?"

"Idiot," the Guardian Demon muttered, charismatically, proving his charisma because there was no clever and no charismatic guy on any planet that wouldn't call Korg an idiot after spending time with him, even a minute.

It meant, Korg knew 'yes, you're very smart, Korg, I do happen to be Thunder God's very favourite and beloved Demon Guardian and won't let any more hairs on his head be harmed. Even though his hair looks stupid. Like most hair do."

And so, they boarded the ship.

They had all the charisma and smarts on their side now, and Thunder's thunder soon, too.

Because if you wanted to find a guy, there was no better way to do so than finding his Guardian Creature, stat, first.

Korg was quite sure of that.

"Loki."

"Huh, Demon Guardian?"

"My name. It's Loki, of Asgard."

"Korg of Krona, it's great meeting ya, Sparkles' Demon Guardian Loki!"

The Demon Guardian laughed. Also: he had excellent piloting skills, like all the good demon guardians were said to have, which was yet another proof.

After all, they had to be skilled enough to steer one away from too nice things, so that one wouldn't get complacent. Korg knew all about that stuff.

"You, too!" Korg shouted.

"Huh?"

"You're also an idiot, Demon Guardian of Assberg's Thunder, Loki!"

Loki made a face.

"I strive not to be! Not always successfully. Then again, blaming other people helps. Thor, _he_ - _Thanos_ , Odin, F-- no, never her. Not ever her, she was innocent. Strange, I didn't want to talk, but now I do. Because you won't understand even if I say everything. And that, my friend, is liberating. I could make a confession, and I would be freed, and you wouldn't even understand, fool, so it would not be so bad."

Wow. Now that was soooooo charismatic, Korg wasn't quite sure he got the meaning of that sentence down pat. Good!

"Er...I'm listening?" Korg said, encougagingly.

"Buckle up, I'm talking! Once upon a time, there was a Frost Giant-"

Wow, now the ship made quite a sharp turn! Korg's new charismatic leader was very skilled.

"What's a frost giant, are they like--"

"The less you understand, the better! Once upon a time, there was a frost giant, who wasn't a frost giant."

Korg nodded in admiration. Maaaan. That was deep. He listened quietly to the rest, nodding and shaking his head in surely the right places. Maaan, Thunder's Guardian Demon had not only charisma, but also lots of imagination!

"He wasn't a Frost Giant, because he was Asgardian. It was a lie, but then again, lies were his forte, so, upon learning that it was a lie, he decided to make it into truth."

Korg nodded. That also sounded very deep!

"So he killed all the frost giants, or, tried to! Maybe he went slightly overboard."

"Yeah!" Korg said, nodding.

"What?" Loki asked, surprise by the sudden interruption, making yet another turn.

"Yeah! Cause then he - you? Is it you? You would have to murder yourself, and then, without a Guardian Demon, Thunder Guy would never be able to cry again, and that's not pleasant. Besides, how would he make thunder if he couldn't?"

Loki blinked, then, suddenly, giggled.

"I shall endavour to make Thor cry, as per your advice."

Korg nodded joyously. "Good! Life isn't worth living or revolutionising without laughter and without tears. All Kronans know that!"

"Morons."

Korg smiled proudly at the compliment to his race. He really liked Loki already! Charismatic, imaginative, and bonded to Sparkles. What's not to like?

"Hey, Loki of Sparkles and of Asgard, have you ever revolutionised a thing?"

There was a moment of strange silence, before the answer came, somewhat quiet, which meant it surely couldn't be important. Important stuff was to be shouted, this was surely trivial.

"Yes. Myself."

Korg seriously pondered this.

"With daggers?"

Not-Ghost Guardian Demon of Sparkles, Loki shrugged, and smiled faintly. "So to speak."

"Ouch."


End file.
